Martha
Martha (????-1894) aka Lady Lubov is the late-wife of Count Dracula, the late-mother of Mavis Dracula and the late-maternal grandmother of Dennis Dracula. Shortly after Mavis was born, a mob of angry humans raided Dracula and Martha's home, Castle Lubov. Martha was ultimately killed by the mob of humans, though Drac was able to escape with their daughter. Appearance Martha is a beautiful female vampire with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. She wears a black long-sleeved dress, a black choker and black shoes. Hotel Transylvania Meeting Drac where Dracula meets Martha... perhaps in 1757?]] Sometime in the 18th century while flying in the night as a bat, Martha crashed into another bat, and they both fell to the ground. The bat Martha knocked into turned out to be another vampire, Dracula. Dracula and Martha instantly felt something for each other and soon became inseparable. They zinged as Dracula said. They began to date, and soon got married. Eventually, they had a child, a baby girl named Mavis. Death After Mavis was 3 months old, a group of angry humans stormed Dracula's home, intending to kill him and his family for being vampires. Dracula told Martha to hide as he tried to calm the humans, but she was killed by the mob leaving Dracula to take care of Mavis alone. Traumatized by the tragic event, he built a hotel to keep Mavis and other monsters safe. Her history provides an interesting point of discussion about the differing perspectives of humans and monsters: Jonathan learned a fairy tale version of Martha's mysterious demise, while Dracula recounts a much more graphic ending to her life. In a more uplifting way, Martha gift to Mavis inspires her daughter to find her own "zing" and to remind Dracula how important it is to let others into your life. Hotel Transylvania 2 Martha is only mentioned a few times in ''Hotel Transylvania 2''. (The numbers show how many times she was mentioned) # Martha is first mentioned in a song that was sung by Dracula at Jonathan and Mavis' wedding. # Martha is mentioned for a second time when Dracula urges Mavis to eat Martha's own recipe for Monster ball soup. Mavis accepts it, but she begins to hysterically cry due to her mood swings from being pregnant. # Later, Martha is mentioned for a third time when Drac and the gang take Dennis away in the hearse to teach him how to be a monster, Dennis asks Dracula if he ever misses grandma (in which he means Martha). Dracula tells Dennis that he always thinks about her and that she was his Zing. # Martha is mentioned the fourth time during the family dinner when Linda asks Mavis how she lost her mom. Mavis replies that she was killed by angry humans. Throughout the film, paintings of Martha are shown in the background. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation At the beginning of the film, Martha is mentioned when Dracula's friends attempt to set him up with a date. They comment that they don't think Martha would have wanted Drac to be alone this long. Martha is mentioned again when Dracula confesses to Ericka Van Helsing that he hasn't been on a date ever since his wife died. This causes Ericka to feel bad for Dracula and ask him how old Mavis Dracula was when it happened, in which he says that "she was just an infant". Legend of the Lady Lubov Jonathan Loughran once heard about a woman named The Lady Lubov, retelling the story about how she met a lonely count and had a child together. However, one night a fire mysteriously destroyed their castle and killed both of them. Dracula tells Johnny the real story. Dracula tells him that he was the count Lady Lubov fell in love with and that the child they had was actually Mavis Dracula. He tells that the fire was no mystery or accident and the fire was caused by a mob of humans who stormed the castle and killed Martha. However, Dracula was able to escape with Mavis unharmed. Relationships Johnny - Martha never met him but after Johnny heard what happened to her, he decided to leave the hotel to prevent Mavis from suffering the same fate as her, due to the history between vampires and humans all together. Mavis Dracula - Martha loved her daughter very much but never got to know her well because she died when she was a baby. She did not want her daughter to be lonely so she gave her a book that she wrote about her and Dracula falling in love. "your zing will come, my love... cherish it.“ She wanted Mavis to find her zing and Mavis did, but Dracula got in the way. Dracula fixed his mistake and Mavis and Johnny got together. She knew that one day Mavis would soon marry, indicating that she knew that Mavis would be a fearless, headstrong, and yet, outgoing daughter. Martha's Gift Martha's present for Mavis' 118th birthday: "For your 118th birthday. Two lonely bats crashed in the night... They felt a Zing, love at first sight. They knew right then, they would be husband and wife. For a Zing only happens once in your life. Your Zing will come, my love... cherish it. Love, -- Mommy" Trivia *The name Martha '''means "the lady, the mistress". **Her surname '''Lubov (Любовь) is also Russian for "Love". *Like Mavis Dracula, Martha also wears black lipstick. *Martha is a skilled artist and is good at writing poetry as shown when Mavis showed Dracula her 118th birthday present from Martha. *Martha resembles Vampira, a feminine equivalent of vampiro; vampiress or a female vampire. *Martha also resembles Morticia Addams from The Addams Family franchise. *There is a deleted scene of the prologue called Love At First Bite for the first film that shows how Martha and Dracula first met and their life from getting married and having Mavis. * Ironically, Martha is similar to Queen Athena from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. ** They both loved their husbands so much before they perished (Athena died in a pirate ship collision and Martha was killed by enraged humans). However, both films are four years apart from each other. *** The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning was made in 2008 *** Hotel Transylvania was made in 2012 * Like Mavis, Martha wears black lipstick with matching nail polish. * Martha was killed when Mavis was a baby. * During Martha's death scene, a torch is seen near her arm, indicating that she may have been set on fire. (Even though in the third movie, Dracula saved Ericka Van Helsing by getting set on fire in the scene to get the family herloon that actually destroys monsters and was still alive.) * In the book “Drac’s In Love”, her hair is brown. Gallery 1416d9769d6818bff7584ac3a53c77f9.jpg MarthaHotelT.png MarthaHotelT2.png MarthaHotelTr.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6456.jpg MarthaHotelTranslvania.png Martha&Drac.png|Martha & Dracula’s portrait. Martha&Dracula2.png|Martha in the flashback. MarthaHotelTranslvania2.png|Martha & Dracula. MarthaHotelTranslvania22.png|Martha’s death. Drac's in Love Martha 1.png|illustration from Drac's in Love of zinging Drac's in Love Martha 2.png|illustration from Drac's in Love holding baby Mavis Videos Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Featured Articles Category:Zing Category:Bats Category:Dracula Family Category:Deceased characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Wives Category:Mothers M Category:Hotel Transylvania